


running to stand still

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, If It Hasn't Happened to SG1 It Probably Isn't Going to Happen, SGC Base Personnel, Star Trek References, Wormhole Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Workplace chats depend a lot on the tone of the workplace in question.
Kudos: 5
Collections: fan_flashworks





	running to stand still

"Well its the replicator problem, isn't it?"

"Where?"

"Wh - put the gun down, Carlos, what's wrong with you?"

"Wouldn't have to if you weren't singing out about Replicators like some half blind lookout."

"... Actually, you know what, fair point. That ones on me."

"No shit."

"It's like my ma was always telling me. Steve, she'd say. My boy -"

"Context."

"Context. Nearly every time I opened my mouth, 'context'."

"That's because we aren't mindreaders."

"You aren't. Anyway. Right. Context. I was, uh - Star Trek. Star Trek replicators. They - damn it all to hell."

"Must have missed that episode."

"Not what I meant and you know it. Transporters."

"Yep?"

"That's what I was saying."

"Mm-hm."

"And wormholes. Like the Stargate. How do we know we aren't in fact being vaporized -"

"We are, it was in the briefing."

"And other particles used to create a clone that thinks its the same us that stepped into the event horizon? I mean, that has to be more cost efficient. And how do we know it doesn't go the other way? What if a gate connects to multiples at the same time? We don't have ethics that governs clones that have existed as the originals. Hell, if NID got their hands on the -"

"Relax, its not possible."

"How do you know that."

"Hasn't happened to SG1, has it."

"... Fair point. Good point. Hm. Hmm. You want a coffee refill?"

"Sure. Beats staring at the gate without a drink. And Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about trying decaf?"


End file.
